


Woven Love (Sanma x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: You decide to make cute sweaters for Sanma's cold kittens. He does his best to repay you for your kindness.





	Woven Love (Sanma x Reader)

"Poor kitty, you look so cold."

You reached down to pick up the small calico kitten that was sitting in the snow. Winter had finally come, and though the snow was beautiful, the cold was unforgiving.  
The kitten buried it's head in your neck, purring loudly. This was one of Sanma's kittens. Since becoming your food soul, the kittens grew very attached to you.  
You pet the small kitten on the head and brought it inside, where the fireplace was roaring. You placed him down onto the floor so that he could join his siblings who were lying near the fire.

"I feel bad. The poor things love going outside, but it's so cold. Hrm..."

You opened up the closet door and brought out a plastic container. Inside was an assortment of yarn,needles, and scissors. 

"I'll make em little sweaters!" 

You sat comfortably on your chair, taking out only the necessary items, and began working. An hour or so had passed. You managed to finish one sweater. It was quick, but then again, the kittens were tiny.  
You heard the door open up from behind you. Sanma stepped in and shivered, snowflakes were hanging onto his hair. He suddenly got a curious look as he saw you in your chair.

"What are you doing, Master?"

"Oh! Sanma! Welcome back! Look! I'm making sweaters for the kitties!"

Sanma blinked a few times, looking at the small sweater. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head. 

"That's rather cute...but why?"

"They like playing outside. I don't want to confine them to the house. It's really cold. So...I figured I'd make them a bit more comfortable."

"Hn..."

Sanma picked up the finished sweater, looking at it curiously, and then back to the kittens. He wandered over to them and picked one up. He gently pulled the sweater over the kitten and held him out. Sanma looked like a proud dad, smiling brightly.

"You look happy. I hope you'll be warm now "

Sanma hugged the kitten and looked over at you.

"Thank you...you didn't have to do this ..."

"Bah, I love the little fur kids. They're like our children."

A blush dusted Sanma's cheeks as you called the kittens your children. This was why he trusted you. You were a gentle soul and you understood him. There had to be a way to repay your kindness. But how?  
Later that evening while you were asleep, Sanma came downstairs. He looked around and saw the plastic container from earlier.

"Hm..."

He seemed to be lost in thought as he dug through the container.

"There has to be...oh, there it is."

He quickly went to the staircase, making sure you were asleep. Luckily you snored loud enough for him to hear. He couldn't help but snicker. He comfortably sat down and began doing his own sewing.

"I hope I'm doing this right. I haven't done this in a long time ..."

He frowned a bit with worry. Suddenly he heard a meow at his feet. He blinked, looking down to see a kitten with a sweater. He smiled warmly and hushed it.

"Now, now, be quiet you. You'll wake mommy..."

He blushed as he said this. The kitten jumped up on the chair and climbed up Sanma's shoulder, nuzzling him.

"I'm making her something special. She does so much for us, it's time to return the favor, right?"

He reached up, scratching the kitten's chin. 

"We don't deserve such a sweet person...I don't. But, I'm happy she's with us. She means a lot to me. I don't always show it ..rather, I'm not sure how."

The kitten meowed at him, as if it was responding. Sanma let out a quiet laugh.

"Yes, I suppose I worry too much. Now then...let us finish this, hm?"

The next morning you were outside with the kittens. All of them in this cute sweaters, running around with so much energy. You laughed at the sight. 

"Aw! You all look so happy!"

"Yes, they do .."

You looked up to see Sanma standing behind you with a cup and a small package.

"Morning! Hey, what's that?"

Sanma sat down beside you, handing you the cup.

"It's cold, so I got you some hot chocolate. And...this."

You put the cup aside and grabbed the package.

"Huh? For...me?"

Sanma blushed, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah...I uh...stayed up making it for you...it took a long time...but."

You opened the packaging and inside was a small, icy blue scarf. It was smaller, but similar to Sanma's.

"How...did you do this in one night!?"

"Uh..well...I'm kinda good at stuff like this. My hands are fast...do you..like it?"

You wrapped the scarf around you, happily.

"I love it! Thank you, Sanma!"

Sanma sighed with relief and started to undo his own scarf. He started wrapping one side around you, and the other around himself. You two were now wrapped in his scarf, his head resting against yours.

"You deserve it and so much more...thank you for everything you do." He turned his head towards you, blushing. You looked back at him, blushing just as much. The two of you began leaning in close. Your lips met gently. It was short and sweet. Sanma grabbed your hand and smiled. 

"You're special to me. You're the most important person in my life. I'm glad you're with me."

"Sanma..."

"Stay by me, always...I need you....and the kids need you..."

You lied your head on Sanma's, closing your eyes.

"I'll always be with you."

His hand squeezed yours, a gentle smile spread across his face. 

"I'll take good care of you, I promise."

-END-


End file.
